


When your an Addams

by Samipleir



Series: Tales of the theater [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Theater AU, in the closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samipleir/pseuds/Samipleir
Summary: The new musical may just drive everyone crazy. Can Mark keep his sanity and his secret boyfriend? It's a lot harder than he thought it would be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is there going to be more? Probably. I wrote this a while ago and since I should have more time soon I want to continue it. Tell me what you think!

It all started when Mr. Wetch announced the new musical. It was Adams family. Everyone was super excited. Until Mr. Wetch also announced that they would be working with Vine academy, the rival highschool. Apparently the new drama teacher there was an old student of Mr. Wetch, so he suggested the schools work together on the musical. Mark didn't mind at all. He thought it would be a good opportunity to make new friends. But, oh, how he was wrong. 

Everything started going wrong the day the cast list came out. Mark rushed over to the drama room after school. He found all his friends gathered around the list. Everyone was grumbling and seemed upset. Mark wasn't surprised. People got upset all the time. Usually because they didn't get a part or because they didn't get the part they wanted. As Mark got closer he realized that something was up. It wasn't freshman and sophomores who were upset, it was the older kids. Kids he knew don't normally get upset at not getting parts. 

Arin noticed Mark approaching and walked over to him. He grabbed Mark by arm and drag him over to the list. 

"Come look at this bullshit!" He said. He pushed through the crowd, shoving Mark in front of the casting list. Mark looked it over. He then gave Arin a confused look.

"Okay? Explain what's bullshit about it," Mark said. There were some strange choices but he didn't see any that warrant the anger coming from Arin. 

"Well first off, Danny isn't on the cast list. He didn't get a part!" Arin nearly shouted. Mark looked through the cast again. 

"What the fuck? Our best singer isn't even in chorus?" Mark asked. Arin nodded. 

"And some dude named Thomas is playing Gomez! And you got the part of Mal!" Arin continued. 

"Mal isn't a bad part. Besides I'm just glad I got a part. And I'm sure this Thomas kid will do just fine," Mark said. He looked back at the list. Looking at the names he was starting to understand Arin's rage. Talented kids Mark knew should be on the list weren't. Half the names on the list were from the other school. Mark wasn't going to judge any of them just yet. 

"Of course you would say that." Arin shook his head. "This is gonna cause some major drama though," he said. Mark nodded and agreed. Not many people were going to be happy about this. 

And drama there was. The first day of practice was a train wreck. Mark almost immediately hated everyone from Vine. They were stuck up and full of themselves. They made fun of all of Mark's friends. Things got ten times worse when Mark meet Stacy. 

She came up to him after rehearsals. He had been waiting for Jack to come pick him up. The two had a date. Mark had been excited. 

"Hi! You're playing Mal, right?" She asked. Mark smiled politely at her. He didn't exactly like her, but he wasn't going to be a dick. She hadn't really done anything. She just acted a little stuck up. 

"Yes. You're playing Alice. Your names Stacy, right?" He asked. She nodded and giggled. Her laugh put Mark on edge. 

"Yep! I guess we're going to be husband and wife, huh?" She said. Mark cringed. He had been trying not to think about it. But then Stacy continued. "Can't wait for that kiss scene," she giggled again. It wasn't a normal kind of laugh. It was the flirtation kind. Mark was suddenly very nervous. 

"Yeah. Anyways I gotta get going. I have a date to get too," he said nervously. He hoped she got the hint that he was taken. He began to walk away. 

"Oh you have a girlfriend?" She asked. She began walking along with Mark. 

'Fuck really!?, he thought. 

"Something like that," he muttered. He was still in the closet. Jack respected that, so they kept their relationship secret from most people. Mark was sure that Stacy was not someone who would be understanding. 

"Awe I was hoping you were available," she said. Her tone was still very flirty. Mark swore she winked at him. It had to be the sun. 

"Sorry I'm taken," he said firmly. She didn't seem deterred by the fact he was dating someone. 

"Is she pretty?" She asked. Mark was seriously uncomfortable. He didn't want to be rude, but at the same time, he really wanted to tell her to fuck off. 

"Yeah. The most gorgeous blue eyes you've ever seen," Mark said. If she wanted to hear how beautiful Jack was, Mark would be happy to tell her. "Loves animals like I do. Super kind. Kind of a tech wizard. Pretty great at video games. Loves my cooking. Couldn't ask for anyone better." Mark gushed. 

"I just asked if she was pretty," Stacy said, slightly annoyed. Mark smiled to himself. Just then, Jack's car pulled up. Mark smiled in relief. 

"Welp, that's my ride. See you." He ran off, jumping in the car before Stacy could say anything else. He slumped in his seat, sighing in relief. Jack stared at him in confusion. Then he looked out the window at Stacy. Mark looked at her and saw she was coming closer to the car. "Oh my god, Jack drive!" Mark panicked. Jack jumped, but drove off. Mark sighed again. 

"So who was that?" Jack asked. Mark groaned. He looked over at Jack, giving him a sarcastic smile. 

"My lovely wife," he said, his voice dripping with venom. Jack just chuckled. 

"So am I your mistress now?" He waggled his eyebrows at Mark. Mark rolled his eyes, but smiled. Jack knew how to make him feel better. 

"Yes! Cause my wife is a creepy bitch, who apparently doesn't get that I'm taken!" He said exasperatedly. He was starting to really understand Arin's anger. This whole idea was terrible. To think he had the next three or so months to look forward to. 

"So she's the girl playing Alice?" Jack asked. Mark just nodded. "Yeah I saw the cast list. This musical is going to suck," Jack said. Mark didn't respond. He was to angry. Stacy had really annoyed him. Jack seemed to understand that. 

"Well, as your mistress, I'll take good care of you," Jack purred. Mark smiled. He leaned over and tried to steal a kiss. Jack laughed. "Dude I meant when we got home! I'm driving right now." He gestured at the road. 

"What if I can't wait?" Mark asked. He gave Jack a peck on the cheek. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to crash the car?" He asked sarcastically. 

"I wouldn't have to go to rehearsals anymore," Mark huffed. 

"Yeah but you wouldn't get to kiss me anymore," Jack pointed out. Mark smiled. Jack knew him too well. 

"Alright I'll wait. Just hurry, okay?" Mark pleaded. Jack shook his head, and went back to focusing on the road. When they did get home, they had a lot of fun. (They played videos game, you dirty minded people.)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @samipleir for update and stuff ;)


End file.
